


Cuenta conmigo

by wileret



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no pueden dejar de ir a ayudar al otro cuando saben que están en problemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuenta conmigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Escrito para el [Kinkmeme](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/14021.html) de [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com)

\- Natasha.  
  
El tono de la voz es neutro, sin muestra de emoción alguna. Pero ella reconoce sin problemas la palabra _problemas_ nada más oírle a través del intercomunicador. No le hacen falta más palabras, explicaciones inútiles o una imagen de él para saber que se encuentra en una situación comprometida. Es una especie de código entre ambos desde su primera misión juntos para S.H.I.E.L.D. No es algo que se hayan establecido, simplemente es un entendimiento natural entre ambos agentes.  
  
Natasha observa la posición de Ojo de Halcón en el radar, el rastreador que ambos tienen en sus trajes un punto intermitente en la pantalla, el de él marca justo al otro lado de la puerta que tiene delante de ella. Con un movimiento rápido desenfunda las pistolas y comprueba los cargadores, recargando una de ellas, el cartucho vacío cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco.  
  
Apuntando con ambas pistolas en mano, inspira y da una fuerte patada a la puerta. Ésta abriéndose de par a la vez que el sonido de los disparos resuena en la nueva estancia. La figura de Clint en un lateral, quien aprovecha para atacar a sus enemigos por sorpresa. Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento, Natasha sonríe.  
  
\- ¿Me echabas de menos?  
  
\--  
  
\- Clint.  
  
La voz de Natasha le llega clara al oído y al segundo siguiente ya tiene el arco asegurado en la espalda para ir en su búsqueda, el cuchillo en su funda de nuevo. El soldado contra el que acaba de arremeter tendido en el suelo, el del piso inferior sin saber qué ha pasado encima de su cabeza.   
  
El cronómetro en la muñeca le muestra en dígitos rojos que quedan menos de diez minutos para que toda la instalación explote. Las cargas explosivas que ha colocado en lugares estratégicos listas para hacer su función y convertir todo lo que le rodea en un amasijo de hierros.   
  
Sus pies se mueven rápidos hacia la posición de Natasha, pasando puerta tras puerta, trepando al encontrar obstáculos. Nueve minutos.  
  
Para Clint, eso es tiempo de sobra.  
  
\--  
  
Esta vez no es la voz grave de Ojo del Halcón, esa que siempre le inspira tranquilidad a pesar de las adversidades, la que pronuncia su nombre.  
  
\- _Natasha, Barton tiene problemas._ -oye al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
No, no es su voz. _Coulson._ Frunce el ceño, la sensación de preocupación instalándose en su interior rápidamente junto a otra que hace despertar rápidamente a _Viuda Negra_. Hora de dejar de fingir y dar fin a esa misión.  
  
\- Te pongo en espera - le contesta, voz seria, sus ojos pendientes de nuevo en los rusos que la miran extrañados, la situación al parecer inverosímil para ellos.  
  
No tarda en despacharlos con unos cuantos golpes, la silla hecha añicos en el suelo. Una misión prioritaria ahora en mente mientras coge los tacones y pulsa el botón de _llamada en espera_ en el móvil.  
  
 _Clint._  
  
 _Voy a por ti._

FIN


End file.
